


2039 lesbians

by rrosebudd



Category: Cyberpunk & Cyberpunk 2020 (Roleplaying Games), Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Reunions, Useless Lesbians, just a quick blurb about Mal’s past love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosebudd/pseuds/rrosebudd
Summary: An old 90’s camcorder shows the relationship of two girls hopelessly in love in Night City.Malware and her past love cross paths years later, in a rather unsavory situation, and wish they hadn’t.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Malware, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	2039 lesbians

_ “Alright, we’re rolling. This feels so professional.” _

_ The footage is grainy and unfocused at first. Small, feminine, and undexterous hands toy with the buttons on a camcorder. Not the fanciest of technology, especially these days, but it would do.  _

_ “You finally figured out how to work that thing?”  _

_ “Just barely. It’s gotta be a couple decades old, at least.”  _

_ “Vintage. Nice.”  _

_ The film shakes as the girl behind the camera bounces down onto a couch to join a pretty blonde that already sits there, a dumb grin on both her face.  _

_ “And there she is!” The first voice beams, raising the camcorder to see her counterpart through a flickering filter. “My gorgeous Gabrielle. How we feeling tonight?”  _

_ “Oh, absolutely peachy,” Gabrielle fluffs out her hair and leans back on the couch with a giggle. “Who the hell are you recording this for, anyway?” _

_ “No idea,” the makeshift director snorts. Gabrielle’s accent isn’t nearly so grating as the other’s Scottish gibberish. “To show to our future kids? So they know how cool their parents were, back in the day?” _

_ “You are such a dork,” Gabby shakes her head, and stretches her arms above her with a yawn. One of them is made of metal, silver plating starting at the shoulder.  _

_ “What about for, like, a time capsule?”  _

_ “Maybe. Or we can just show it to Jaxon just to rub in his face how much hot sex we’re gonna have.”  _

_ “Catherine!” Gabrielle scolds, but her voice sounds like a tickled squeal, as she reaches over and shoves Catherine by the shoulder, rocking the cam.  _

_ “Shh, don’t let my employers hear you call me that,” she corrects lightheartedly, bringing the eyepiece up once more. _

_ “Right, right. Cool new alias,” Gabby nods encouragingly, and then to the camera lens with a joking grimace and a head shake.  _

_ “‘Malware’ is cool!”  _

_ “Shh, shush, just narrate for the, uh… the thing,” she ushers her along.  _

_ ‘Malware’ waves her off, before shifting the camcorder in her hand and turning it around so the lens is toward her. Her ashy brown hair is up in a ponytail, with a jagged undercut starting just above the ears. A glint of neon light from the window outside bounces momentarily off her silver ear spikes.  _

_ She leans into Gabby, capturing the both of them. The blonde looks at her partner lovingly.  _

_ “Alrighty, it is…” Malware glances at the clock under the television quickly, “almost nine on Christmas Eve, and we happened to get a hold of this mulled wine, which is very appropriate for the holidays, don’t you think?”  _

_ Gabby holds up a big bottle of dark liquid and throws a peace sign up as well. “Definitely paid for it.” _

_ “Definitely did, cross our hearts.”  _

_ Gabrielle snickers.  _

_ “And our plan is to get… absolutely trashed,” Mal adds. “Watch whatever shitty holiday movie is on cable, and then… bone, I guess?”  _

_ “One hundred percent,” Gabby grins, and turns her head to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.  _

_ “Great. If we run out of booze, we can always sneak out to a night market, but I’m not worried.”  _

_ “Nah, this shit is way stronger than it looks.” She uncorks the bottle and smells it. “And we can always mix it with the vodka in the cabinet.” _

_ Mal nods. “Sounds disgusting.”  _

_ “Yup,” Gabby grins.  _

_ “God, I love you.”  _

_ She laughs, and puts the bottle down to wrap her arms around Malware’s neck and draw her into a smiling kiss. She accepts, as it lasts several moments, but with a chuckle, pulls back.  _

_ “Wait, we haven’t even started drinking yet!” _

_ “Yeah, but I can’t wait,” Gabby says, out of breath already, and dives back in, dragging her lover down to the couch.  _

_ “Hang on, hang on,” Mal giggles excitedly, fumbling for the off switch as she’s tugged down on top of Gabrielle. “I can’t find th—” _

_ The footage cuts out.  _

_ €€€ _

Taking this job was probably a mistake, Malware knew. A thousand Eddies per employee was good pay for a hitman-style take-out, but she probably should have turned it down after knowing it’d involve the infiltration of a Maelstrom base. She hated those guys, and she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. 

“I hate these guys,” Doc Boi muttered as they got out of the supercar and hit the sidewalk of the Upper Marina’s outskirts. 

“I was literally just thinking that,” Malware blinked. She was high. What else was new. “That’s so funny.” 

Tāwhiri shook his head, readying his Very Heavy Pistols in each hand. “What’s not gonna be funny is when we get our heads blown off by people who can’t tell their dick from a piece of metal.”

“Yeah, probably not,” Doc shrugged, but Mal glanced his way, as she knew he wasn’t far off from cyberpsychosis himself. They didn’t talk about it. Mal grimaced. 

The doctor cleared his throat. “Are we doing a stealth approach, or guns blazing?” 

A blast sounded from up ahead, and the group froze, all three pairs of eyes locked on a building’s entrance, where in the doorway stood four armed gangers. One held a smoking gun. 

“That answers that,” Mal huffed. 

“You’ve got a lot of fucking nerve showing up here, you three.” The man in front barked at them, his body decked in layers of metal plating. His eyes were glowing and part of his bald head was armored as well. 

To his right was a woman, and two more men behind them. There were likely more inside. 

“Do you want to do the negotiating,” Malware hissed to Tāwhiri. 

Her head swam somewhat, and the glowing red of the opposition’s LED eyes made it worse. The woman’s face was the strangest: a dozen or so optic pieces replaced the center of her face where her eyes might have been, scattered like a spider’s. 

“I’d rather mow them down,” the solo grunted. 

Doc shook his head. “We’re easily outnumbered.”

“So?” 

“Just say something.” 

Tāwhiri cleared his throat, and shouted across the several meters of space between them and the gangers. “We didn’t come here to kill you,” he lied through his teeth. He still had guns in his hands. 

The men laughed amongst themselves, and the leader shook his head. “Word gets around, pal. We heard what you lot did to South Paw and his boys.” 

Mal ran a hand through her cropped greasy hair and sighed. “We did do that, huh.” 

Doc nudged her. 

“I’d bet you’re just here to pick the rest of us off, is that right?” The man in front crossed his arms, a pistol in his grip as well. 

“Listen, that—” Tāwhiri glanced to the doctor with a look that made it obvious he was floundering, and trigger-itchy. “That’s not true. We’re here on a job, but maybe if we can work something out…?”

“We suggest you scram,” the woman piped up, her voice pleasant but metallic, with bubbling fury in her words. “Before we stomp you flesh-maggots into the ground, you got that?” 

It was the first time she spoke, and it gave Malware pause, for a reason she couldn’t place. She squinted. The woman’s spider eyes were laser-focused, an assault rifle over her shoulder. Her hair was shaved on one side, and blonde. 

Malware swallowed. “You don’t wanna do that,” she tried, her gaze stuck on the Maelstrom ganger ahead of her. “I promise it won’t end well.” 

At her voice, the multitude of eyes belonging to the cybernetic woman glanced her way. She gripped her rifle. “Say that again?” She dared.

“Let’s find out, then, if you’re so keen on overstaying your welcome,” the man spat, though Mal had almost forgotten he existed. He raised his gun. 

Tāwhiri growled, and took aim with both of his. “Fuck this, we can take them.” 

“Hang on,” Mal halted him. Something clicked in her fuzzy brain, and she felt sick. She stared ahead. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

The Maelstrom woman hesitated to raise her weapon, and put a hand up to stop the leader from firing. She stepped forward. 

“What?” Tāwhiri glared at her, looking between her and the other side of the street. 

Mal stammered. “Nothing. It’s—”

She went silent as the Maelstrom girl took another step ahead, examining the one on the other side. 

She spoke, and her tone held venom, and something else. 

“...Catie?” 

**Author's Note:**

> is it the year or the number. you decide. Here’s more mal for those of you that read the porn of her lmao


End file.
